Vacation/Transcript
SCENE I: SETTING: NOM NOM'S HOUSE (adlib chatter) Dr. Clark: 'Where's the patient? '''Famer: '''Upstairs.. It's not good. ''(Famer and Dr. Clark head into Nom Nom's room where he is laying in bed surronded by soda bottles.) The doctor is here, sir. 'Nom Nom: '(sickly) What are you waiting for? Send him in. ''(Nom Nom chugs a bottle '''Eucalyptus' Pop soda and beings a coughing fit.) Oh, you've got to fix me doc! 'Dr. Clark: '''Talk to me. '''Nom Nom: '''Well I feel pretty awful, I've been having hot-flashes, cold flashes, light headedness, and heavy headedness, a-and my heart's having been doing this thing where it unexpectedly stops bea- ''(Nom Nom collapses on the bed and Famer defibrillates his back. He gasps.) -stops beating. 'Dr. Clark: '''Yeah, it's not supposed to do that. Are therer any recent changes in your life that could be causing these problems? '''Nom Nom: '''Well I've been getting pretty popular again on the Internet but- ''(fans call out in the distance) ''Aaah! ''(Fans gather around Nom Nom's bedroom window.) 'Person 1: '''Oh my gosh! He's here! I-guys I found his room! Up here! Come on! ''(Abdlib chatter; fans proceed to climb upto Nom Nom's window.) 'Nom Nom: '''These fans are driving me nuts! Ever since I've been trending I can't get a moment of peace! Doc, is it bad? '''Dr. Clark: '''Ah most definitely. I want you to wear this device. It'll monitor your stress levels and if beeps to fast you can experience some inconvinient symptons like (pause) dying. '''Nom Nom: '''W-What?! Really? '''Dr. Clark: '''I reccommend you take a vacation to help. '''Nom Nom: '''A vacation? '''Dr. Clark: '''You need to isolate yourself from anything that can aggravate your condition. '''Nom Nom: '...Yeah a vacation! Getting away from these fans is just what I need! Yes! Famer, get me a flight to the Eucalyptus Relaxation Center! I'll leave right now. No more interviews, no more photos ops, no more crazed fans- (Nom Nom pulls a suitcase from under his bed to find a fan jump out of it.) 'Fan/Pilot: '''NOM NOM!!!! '''Nom Nom: '''AHHHH! '''Fan/Pilot: '''Oh my gosh! It's really you! I've been collecting your nail clippings out of the garbage and I have a complete set except for your left pinkie. So, I was hoping if you could just get a little- Ugh! ''(Fan/pilot gets dragged away by Farmer.) '''Famer: I've got this, Sir. Fan/Pilot: 'Agh! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait- Nom nom! ..I'll settle for some spit! Uhh-arghh! Ow! '''Dr. Clark: '''How long was this dude hidin' in here? That's just not healthy. '''Nom Nom: '''How am I supposed to get to my vacation without beeping when I can't even leave my room? '''Dr. Clark: '''Hmm. Maybe you can take an emotional support animal. '''Nom Nom: '''A-An, an emotional what? '''Dr. Clark: '''Lots of celebrities have emotional support animals to deter stress when they travel. '''Nom Nom: '''Hm, well if it keeps me alive. I'll try anything at this point. '''Dr. Clark: '''Good. I brought one just in case. (calling out) You can come in now! ''(The shadow of an animal appears at the corner of hallway. It resembles a bear.) 'Nom Nom: '''W-Wait is that- No! No, no, no, no, no! ''(The shawdow gradually gets smaller until a mouse appears, squeaking.) 'Nom Nom: '''Oh (nervous chuckle). Oh, it's just a mouse. ''(The mouse jumps ahead and Grizz appears.) 'Grizz: '''Hey-hey! Nom nom! '''Nom Nom: '''What! No! Not again! (groan) '''Grizz: '''Ah, it's you and me again bud! What are the chances! ''(The mouse from earlier passes by.) Woah! I think you have a mouse problem, Nom Nom. 'Dr. Clark: '''Actually, this is my emotional support animal. It's why I'm so calm. '''Nom Nom: '''My life is way too valuable to entrust to him! How is that even certified? '''Grizz: '''Certified? Well, they gave me some training and this neat little vest. Listen man, I know you have your reservations, but I can guarantee that I am 100% ready to support the heck out of you! '''Nom Nom: '(sigh) Fine. Just get me to my vacation. Grab my suitcase. '''Grizz: '''Woo-hoo! Ah, I won't let you down buddy! '''Dr. Clark: '''Remember, if he beeps too much he'll die. (scoff) Rich people problems. '''SCENE II: SETTING: AIRPORT (SECURITY) (Nom Nom and Grizz enter the airport.) Grizz: 'So far so good. How ya feeling, champ? '''Nom Nom: '''Okay, I guess. Let's keep moving. ''(A man, Jimmy, approaches Nom Nom.) 'Jimmy: '''Hey... '''Nom Nom: '''Ahh! ''(Nom Nom's device starts to beep.) 'Jimmy: '''Don't I know you? Yeah! You're that famous koala! Yeah, yeah, what was your name? Ooh, oh don't-don't tell me! I'm going to figure it out! Don't tell me, don't tell me! Oh this always happens! ''(The beeping increases.) 'Grizz: '''Oh no. The beeping! ''(Grizz glances at a gift shop nearby.) Huh? (Grizz scrambles and buys a shirt, shades, and a hat to disguise Nom Nom.) 'Jimmy: '''I'm going to figure it out! Ooh it was too words! It's on the tip of my tongue! Mmmmm... '''Nom Nom: '''Ahh, ah, I can't breathe.. ''(Grizz snatches Nom Nom and puts on the disguise.) 'Jimmy: '''Oh! That's it! You're No- '''Grizz: '''My papa! '''Jimmy: '..Huh? (The beeping from Nom Nom's device slowly decreases.) 'Grizz: '''Yep, just my good ol' dad. You know he's not famous but he's a celebrity to me! '''Jimmy: '''Oh! (laugh) Of course! Ah, I'm sorry. (starts to walk away) oh, Jimmy you goof ball. Thinking you see celebrities everywhere. '''Nom Nom: '''I can't believe that worked. All right, we're wasting time. Let's go! '''Grizz: '''You got it, buddy. ''(Nom Nom and Grizz are in a line for security.) 'Officer: '''Next. ''(Nom Nom passes through the machine.) You're good. Next. (Grizz proceeds only to be stopped by the machine.) 'Officer: '''Sir, do you have any metal possessions on you? '''Grizz: '''No, just me and my little vest. '''Officer: '''All right, try again. ''(Grizz tries again but is still stopped.) 'Grizz: '''Ah! '''Nom Nom: '''Huh? Grizz? '''Officer 2: '''Oh sir, don't forget your wall- (drops wallet) Oh oops. Heh. ''(The wallet lands with identification facing the ceiling.) Sorry about that, sir. (glances at identification) Nom.. Nom? Wait a minute. (Device begins to beep.) 'Nom Nom: '''Oh no.. ''(pans back to Grizz.) 'Grizz: '''That stuff gets stuck sometimes but I don't think I- huh? (nail clippers fall from Grizz's fur) '''Officer: '''Mm-hmm. '''Grizz: '(awkward laugh) That must've been it. I'll just go on through now- (The machine stops Grizz once again. A man in line groans.) 'Officer: '''All right, guess we're going to have to do a more thorough search. (puts on gloves) ''(pans back to Nom Nom.) 'Officer 2: '''I know this name. It's so familiar. '''Nom Nom: '''Aahh (beeping proceeds to get faster.) ''(pans back to Grizz having a search through his fur by the Officer.) 'Officer: '''Whoa there's so much dandruff... Is this a wrench? ''(pans back to Officer 2.) 'Officer 2: '''No, it can't be. Gotta look this up online. ''(beeping gets faster while Nom Nom hyperventilates. Then pans back to Grizz and the Officer.) 'Officer: '''All right, one more chance! Don't even think about metal! '''Grizz: '''No problem. Okay. Uh, I'm not even going to think about metal. I'm just going to think about, ummm, uhh, a-a banana! Just a nice, sweet banana. Oh, it's starting to peel. OH GOSH! METAL BANANA! METAL BANANA! AAAHH! I THOUGHT ABOUT METAL! '''Officer: '''All right, you're good to go. '''Grizz: '''Uh, cool. Thanks. ''(Grizz sprints to Nom Nom who is on the floor in panic while his device's beeping goes haywire. He takes him out of the way.) 'Officer 2: '''Ah, I knew it! You're the famous koala Nom- huh? ''(Grizz leans in and grabs the wallet.) '''Grizz: '''Thank you, Officer. '''SCENE III: SETTING: AIRPORT (GATE) (Grizz and Nom Nom run to the gate in a hurry.) Nom Nom: 'We can't miss this flight! '''Announcer: '''Gate 27B is now closing. ''(Nom Nom and Grizz pant.) 'Grizz: '''No wait. Please! '''Nom Nom: '''You have to open that door and let me on! '''Announcer: '''The gate is now closed. '''Nom Nom: '''I know it's closed! Open it! '''Grizz: '''Ma'am please, it's really important we get on this plane! '''Announcer: '''No I'm sorry sir. Passenger bording has now ended. '''Grizz: '''Can't you make an exception for a handsome boy and his old papa. '''Announcer: '''I'm sorry, sir. I can't do that. ''(Nom Nom grumbles.) It can only be opened in case of an emergency. (Nom Nom climbs onto the intercom post.) 'Nom Nom: '''Listen here lady. You want an important emergency? You know who I am? '''Grizz: '''Dad, wait! '''Nom Nom: '''I'm the internet sensation (Nom Nom's foot presses the public speaker by mistake) Nom Nom! ''(Nom Nom's name echoes across the entire airport.) '' '''Nom Nom: '''Uh-oh... ''(The airport is at a standstill with people taking out their phones and Nom Nom merchandise.) 'Grizz: '''Okay, so sudden moves. When I say the word, we- ''(The announcer once again appears wearing a Nom Nom shirt and ears.) RUN! (Grizz grabs Nom Nom and runs from a stampede of fans. They first attempt to lose the crowd by going into different Gates, but still many more fans came through. In a successful attempt, they hide behind a magazine with Nom Nom's face as the cover. Afterwards, they try running into the bathroom and are unsuccessful.) 'Person 2: '''Nom Nom? '''Grizz & Nom Nom: '''Ahh! ''(They both run out of the bathrrom.) 'Person 2: '''Wait, wait, wait! Please! (walks out of the bathroom with pants by ankles.) I just want an autograph! Please I beg you! ''(Crowd runs across.) Huh? He went that way (points to the direction)! (Nom Nom and Grizz try running around the airport in attempt to lose the fans. In the end, they run towards the exist of one gate, leading them outside to where the planes take off. The fans follow.) 'Announcer 2: '''Sir you can't go out there! Sir! ''(A pilot waves his arms to call Nom Nom and Grizz's attention.) ''' Fan/Pilot: '''Hey! Over here! Hey! Come on! '''Grizz: '''Ah! '''SCENE IV: SETTING: AIRPLANE (Grizz puts Nom Nom inside the plane and enters himself. Fans crowd around the plane.) Nom Nom: 'Uhhh. '''Grizz: '''Come on! Come on, come on, come on. Uhh, to Eucalyptus Relaxation Center please! '''Fan/Pilot: '''You got it. And put your seat belts on! We're taking off! ''(A fan presses themselves against the window.) 'Person 3: '''NOM NOM! I LOVE YOU! '''Grizz & Nom Nom: '''AHH! ''(The plane starts being shaken by the fans crowded around it.) 'Grizz: '''WHAT THE- ''(The plane takes on regardless. Fans yell and wave.) 'Grizz: '''Ah, man. That was close. ''(Nom Nom's device starts beeping, but rather slowly.) 'Nom Nom: '''I'm..dye..ing. (a fan jumps onto the window) AHH! ''(The fan takes a photo while hanging onto the wing of the plane.) 'Person 4: '''I LOVE YOU NOM NOM! (lets go of wing and falls. A parachute is ejected.) '''Grizz: '(looking out the window) Man, what a nutjob. 'Nom Nom: '(grumbling) You're supposed to keep those crazies away from me! Do your job! 'Grizz: '''What? Hey! I tried my best! ..Ugh, sorry. Just lost my temper there. That was very unlike an emotional support animal. (brings arms around Nom Nom.) '''Nom Nom: '''Get your hands off me! Fan/Pilot: Okay, we're good now. You guys doing okay back there? '''Nom Nom: '''I'm I okay?! Uh! (takes off hat and shades) Do I look okay to you?! '''Fan/Pilot: '(grinning) You sure do look fine to me. (removes cap and glasses) Ta-da! (The pilot turns out to be the crazed fan that was in the suit case earlier.) Finally! Some time alone with you Nom Nom! 'Nom Nom: '''AHH! YOU?! '''Grizz: '''You know this guy? '''Fan/Pilot: '''Yeah! It's me! Now, please give me that pinky fingernail. '''Nom Nom: '''Ah! Get away from me you weirdo! ''(Thunder roars.) Ahh! (The plane's motor gets hit with lightning.) 'Grizz: '''What was that? ''(The plane suddenly starts plunging and everybody yells. Nom Nom's device beeps.) 'Fan/Pilot: '''Ahh, I think we're hit! '''Nom Nom: '''What does that mean? Are we gonna die?! '''Grizz: '(to Nom Nom) Oh! I'm so sorry man! I let you down! I just wanted to help you! Cause you're so cool! I just wanted to be cool like you! 'Nom Nom: '''Uaghhh! I can't believe I'm going down like this! '''Fan/Pilot: '''That was beautiful man. I feel the same way about Nom Nom! '''Nom Nom: '''Stay out of this! '''Fan/Pilot: '''Okay! Okay! Yeesh. (plane dives) Brace for impact! '''Grizz: '''Uaghhhh! This is it! Thanks for having me in your life! And I'm so sorry! I'll do better in my next life! '''Nom Nom: '''Ughhhh, stop! You didn't ruin anything! You were pretty much the only real friend I had, I love you Grizz! '''Grizz: '''W-What? ''(plane lands in a harsh skid. Nom Nom's beeping slowly stops.) Oof... huh? 'Nom Nom: '''Oh, what happened? '''Fan/Pilot: '(into speaker) Uhhhh, welcome to the relaxation center folks. 'Grizz: '''Oh, Nom Nom, that was so nice what you said... did you mean it? '''Nom Nom: '''Ugh, get me out of here. ''(Plane door busts open.) Out of my way. Hm! 'Fan/Pilot: '''He's so beautiful. '''Grizz: '''Hm. ''(Nom Nom lays on his knees with tears in his eyes. He laughs.) 'Nom Nom: '''I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! (leans down and kisses sand) MWUAH! '''Fan/Pilot: '''Man, you're so lucky to be his pet. '''Grizz: '''Emotional support- ugh it doesn't matter anymore.. Do you think he meant what he said? '''Fan/Pilot: '''Ah! Oh my gosh! What did he say? '''Nom Nom: '''All right! Time for me to relax now! Sayonara suckers! Good luck with your miserable lives! Hahahaha. '''Grizz: '''Make sure you don't stress yourself out too much, man. '''Nom Nom: '(sigh) Hey, would you like to join me? 'Fan/Pilot: '''Ah, I thought you'd never ask! Yes, yes! '''Nom Nom: '''Not you, you bozo! I could use a little help from my emotional support animal. I'll book another room or whatever. '''Grizz: '''Really?! Woo-hoo! Dude, you're not gonna regret this cause I'm going to emotionally support the heck out of you, Nom Nom! '''Fan/Pilot: '''Bye (waves) '''Grizz: '''Huh? ''(Nom Nom bites out his left pinky fingernail and hands it over to the fan.) 'Nom Nom: '''Phew. Thank for nothing man! You're a terrible pilot! '''Fan/Pilot: '''Ah! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, I can't believe this! '''Nom Nom: '''I don't want to see you ever again! Come on, let's go. '''Grizz: '''So what kind of food do they got here? Buffet? Is there a waterslide? How many TVs will there be? I bet they have every channel. Do you think we can get a bunk bed? Oh! Hey, can I tell my brothers to come? ''(Nom Nom grumbles.) '''END Category:Article Stubs Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3